Yeah, my name's Potter So?
by books101
Summary: When James Sirius Potter goes to Hogwarts, it will be an exciting year for the boy named after two infamous marauders from the past. But poor James never learned his family's past, which everyone else seems to know. Please R&R. Have more chapters ready!
1. Departure

A/N: _OK, I don't want to distract from the story, so please read the author's note at the end! Thank you, and thank you for reading!_

It was a frightening sight, looking up at the scarlet steam engine with the words _Hogwarts Express _blazing through the mist. James had been waiting to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for _years_. In fact, ever since his sort-of cousin Teddy Lupin had gone. Teddy was quite a few years older than James, having graduated a couple years ago. He was James's dad's godson, but was closer than a brother to James himself. James had a few cousins at the school at the moment, but both his siblings were younger, so James had to be the first brave one to board the train, and speed off into the unknown.

James was distracted from staring at the train, lost in his own thoughts, by a pair of slim, smooth arms surrounding him in a hug.

"Now, James, I want you to have an excellent year, you hear me? But, no blowing things up, or getting into trouble. I don't want even _one _call, you hear? One owl from Headmistress McGonagall and I swear you won't get any ice cream all next summer!"

"Gin, don't you think that's a little harsh?" James's dad asked with a slight laugh. "He is after all related to the infamous Weasley twins, or do you try to forget that?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh, no," Ginny responded gloomily, "I don't forget. That's why I wanted to remind him. Now, do I get a good-bye kiss?" She asked her son.

"Muuuum," James moaned, "Mum, no one gives their mum a goodbye kiss! Merlin's beard, I'm eleven already!"

Ginny just laughed, and leaned in to kiss James's cheek. A little hand pulled her skirt on one side, while a slightly bigger hand poked her ribs. "Mum, mum, can I go too?" Little Lily asked hopefully, blinking up at her mom.

"What about me?" that was Albus, the only one to inherit their father's eyes, though James looked the most like him in all other regards. "I'm older than Lily, I should get to go!"

Ginny looked at both her younger children, and sighed with a little chuckle. "Al, you will be there before you know it. Next year, you'll be running the place! And Lils, remember what I said? Just three more years. That means you only have that long to study at home and make sure you're all ready!" Knowing Lily's thirst for knowledge and preparation (that was well known to the whole family), she figured that this would calm Lily down, and it did. But Albus still looked solemn, as he gazed longingly at the train. Preoccupied as she was with her two younger ones, she didn't notice Harry pull James aside.

"Hey James" he began, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "I'm really going to miss having my boy home this year."

"Aw, dad, it's all right. I'll be home at Christmas, you know."

Harry nearly laughed at his son trying to cheer him up. He was really happy for the boy. Hogwarts was Harry's first real home, the first place he felt like he truly belonged. He hoped James would love it as much. Before Ginny turned back, he pulled a flat package out of his robes, and put it in his son's knapsack.

"This here is something very, very important. One day you will learn the full history of it, and the meaning, but for now just know to keep it safe, hidden, and very secret."

"Dad, what is-"

"No time right now. Your mother would kill me for giving it to you your first year, but you need it. Instructions are inside, only show people you would trust on your life, and owl me if there's a problem." James could only nod at his dad's instructions, and commit them to memory, before his mum's voice interrupted.

"Harry! James! The train's ready to leave!"

"That's your signal, James. Ready?" Harry asked, with a small smile at his son's nervous gulp. He just looked for a moment, until James nodded.

"Harry!"

"Coming, Gin, he's right here." Harry had already helped James stow his trunk outside of an empty compartment, so with one last hug and kiss for his parents, James jumped into the train just moments before it began to move. He leaned out the window, waving to his parents.

"Oh, and James?!" It was, who else, his mum. "Do remember to give Neville and Luna our love, won't you? And Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall, and-" at this Harry cut her off with an arm around her waist. She looked at him, then back at the train as they both waved goodbye to their firstborn.

James leaned out the window till the very last second, watching as his parents and sibling disappeared around a corner.

A/N: _Hey Everybody! _

_So, I hope by now you've read the story. I have a couple of chapters done and ready to put up, but I need some reviews first, to make sure it's worth the editing and all. I just want to know someone, anyone, is reading. And hopefully enjoying. I appreciate all sorts of constructive feedback, but please don't diss the story because you feel like it, or because you don't like it. Details! I need details so I don't make the same mistakes again! Thanks in advance for all the lovely reviews I'm sure I'll be getting! ;)_

_On another note, I can really use a Beta. I feel I do all right editing my own work, but I could use someone to catch all my stupid mistakes, and to help me with inspiration. So please let me know if you're interested..._


	2. Train Ride to the Unknown

A/N: _Again, Author's note at the end. Just want to thank you so much for reading in advance! I really hope it lives up to expectations!_

_HAPPY READING_

Almost as soon as James had closed his compartment door and taken a seat, it slid open again to reveal two boys his own age pulling their luggage behind them. The two supposed first years looked relieved to find the seats mostly empty. One of the boys was trembling with what looked like excitement, while the other one seemed to be shaking with nerves.

"Hullo!" the excited one exclaimed. "Every other compartment on this bloody train is either full or full of jerks, mind if we join you?" He looked eagerly at James, who nodded his consent, and gestured for them to take a seat. He waited for them to store their trunks and other items, and studied them closely, not having met many of his fellow students yet.

The one who had spoken was slightly taller than James himself, who was tall enough for his age! He was a skinny guy, but without all the awkward gangly-ness that often comes with the preteen years. As he lifted both his and the other boy's trunks, James saw he was stronger than he looked, and oddly graceful. Maybe a Quidditch player? He had a dark complexion, like chocolate, and had fairly short, straight, black hair. His black eyes twinkled with merriment whenever James saw him glance around.

His companion looked thoroughly nervous about the whole situation, and kept glancing around nervously as his friend had him pass up their belongings to store. James noticed he was shorter than his friend, and perhaps shorter than James himself. He wasn't pale, but he certainly wasn't dark like the other boy. He had brown hair that looked as if it had been bleached lighter by the summer sun. It was very curly, and looked like a mop that kept needing to be pushed out of his dark blue eyes. His eyes looked as if they would've been very cheerful if the boy they belonged to had been feeling that way himself.

After heaving the two trunks, owl cage, cat basket, and two knapsacks onto the racks, the tall boy dramatically collapsed into the seat opposite James, as the other lad carefully settled into the seat next to his friend, looking at James curiously through his cover of hair.

"Hullo mate" it was the talkative one. Could the other talk, James wondered. "The names Art! Well, Arthur, really, but I don't think that fits me, do you? I mean, I don't particularly think I look like one, and I know that Mum and Dad must have had a good reason, but…" He trailed off here, as though not sure where he was going with this statement. James let out a soft chuckle. He wasn't used to meeting new people. His family lived in the country, near his grandparents who still lived in the Burrow. He didn't meet many wizards his age besides the multitudes of cousins. But he'd known them his whole life, so it wasn't quite the same.

"Naw, it's ok. I mean, that's my granddad's name as well" James began shyly. "And, well, as far as first impressions go, you're not like him. But, well, I mean that in a good way! Not that I don't like him! I mean, well." James stopped there, embarrassed. "Art is a good name as far as I'm concerned." He finished, looking at his trainers instead of at Art.

Both other boys took one look at his red ears (a trait unfortunately passed down to almost all of the Weasley offspring when they got anxious, mad, or embarrassed) and laughed.

"Wow," Art exclaimed, "I didn't think anyone could be as shy as Colin!" The other boy punched him in the shoulder, though lightly. "Oh, right! So sorry! This-," He gestured grandly at the boy next to him, "-is Colin! He's as close as a cousin to me, 'cause our parents are so close, ya know? From the 'Old Days'." He even used his fingers to make marks in the air, and now James was the one to laugh with Colin. James had plenty of not-related cousins as well. Though, not as many as related ones, his mother's side of the family was as large as his father's was small.

Art looked content with the introductions, as James and Colin waved shy hellos to each other, and he sank back in his seat, looking as regal and relaxed as a king. Or, maybe a sly cat, who thought he was king. He had the mischievous look of a cat in his eye. However, Colin then spoke up for the first time.

"What's your name?" he asked James curiously. Then, seeming conscious of the fact he had just spoken, he his beneath his hair once more.

James laughed a bit. "Of course! So sorry about that! Mum says, sometimes, that I can be a wee bit forgetful when I get distracted!" Both of his companions laughed at that. "I'm James," he continued, "and it's very nice to meet you both!"

With this formal sounding statement, Art leaned forward with his hand outstretched to regally shake James's hand. He had the most serious, solemn expression on his face. That display of Art's acting slipped just a bit when he winked at Colin, and suddenly, they all three broke out in roaring laughter.

They immediately stopped when their door slid open to reveal a handsome couple, who looked to be fifth years, by the prefect badges on their robes. The boy was tall, with flaming red hair, twinkling green eyes, and a mischievous grin and glint to his eyes that everyone at Hogwarts for four years had learned to be wary of. The girl looked to be related to him, from the shape of their faces, to the reddish tint in her bright blond hair, and the way she gave him a slightly annoyed sister-like look when he said cheerfully

"So! Jamie! How you liking your train ride!" The other two boys looked shocked that James knew these sophisticated looking fifth years, while James blushed and muttered

"Mum told you not to call me that."

"Yes, but, little cousin, have I ever once listened to my aunt?" James thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Guess not," he replied. Here, the girl with him broke into the conversation.

"James, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" She looked around the boy, to try to get a better look.

James laughed at this. "Sure. This is Colin-," gesturing to the appropriate boy, "and that's Art. We just met on the train, just now. Mates, this is my _obnoxious _older cousin Fred, known for making trouble every second he can-"

"I get it from me dad," Fred added in a lour, carrying whisper.

"- And that is Victoire, or Vicki, who's a lot nicer, and really smart." He finished, speaking louder to drown out Fred.

"Hey!" interrupted an angry looking Fred, "Are you implying I'm _not_ smart!?"

James was smart enough not to answer this, and Vicki answered by saying, "Now, Freddy, we all know you're plenty smart, you could just be putting it to better use, that's all. Now, let us run along and do our prefect rounds. Although, I don't understand how _you_ became a prefect…" She trailed off. Even muttering the last part under her breath, it was obvious her cousin heard her. At the murderous look in his eyes, she apparently decided it was safer to get him out of range of innocent first years. "Well, James, see you at the feast- gotta run, bye!" She hurriedly waved to his friends, and pulled Fred out of the door, swiftly shutting it firmly behind them. James turned back to his new friends, and raised an eyebrow at the looks on their faces.

"Yeah, people often look a bit shocked after meeting Fred," He admitted, but secretly he hoped it wouldn't scare them off.

"He was, wow, just…" Art started, then, getting rid of the dazed look on his face, he bounced in his seat. "he was so wicked! Seriously, mate, do you know others like him!?" The look of his face was so hopeful, like a little brown eyed puppy, that James couldn't help laughing at him.

"He was pretty neat, and that girl was pretty," Colin added. He seemed to be a bit more comfortable now, and wasn't looking down every time he talked. James just hoped he's feel even more so by the time they reached the castle.

"How do you know them??" Was Art's question as he stared at James. He looked as though James was a hero.

"Well, I guess I've known them my whole life." He started. "Mum is the only girl in her family out of six, and Fred is her brother's two up from her- she's the youngest. Vicki is the daughter of the eldest, Bill. Charlie's next, and he's married in Romania, where he works, but no kids. After that's Percy, who has two small ones who aren't here yet, thank Merlin. Too little and annoying for me, little goody-goodies." His friends laughed at that. "No, I'm serious! I mean, they're too much like their father, and hate breaking rules. Not that I do that _too_ much, that's for Fred, but I like a good prank as much as anyone." At this Art nodded enthusiastically, and Colin looked thoughtful, as if he hadn't thought of pranks as fund before, but was starting to rethink it. That made James sad, wondering if Colin's past experience had been pranks on him. James would show him the other side!

"Your family sounds so big, and great!" Art gushed, "I have a rather small family, and they're all muggles on one side, so they're not all the enthusiastic about magic- scares them I think. Your uncles sound neat, though!"

James laughed a bit too loud. "You think that's all?" He asked, laughing harder at Colin and Art's shocked expressions. When he could breathe again, he added "Didn't I tell you mum one of six kids?"

They both nodded, and Art encouraged him to tell of his family some more. "Ok," he began thinking, "next would be George, with Fred as the eldest, then the twins Martha and Alicia. They'll be at Hogwarts next year, and you got to watch out. Double the trouble. Clones of Fred, as well." Both boys looked a bit scared at this. Two Freds! "After him is the youngest brother, Ronald, with two of his own. They are around the same ages as my sibling. Rose is the same age as my younger brother- they'll be coming here next year, as well as the twins. The school will be over-run!" he threw his hands up at this, as if scared for his life. His companions laughed, not knowing how close to the truth that was.

They talked for a bit, and ate mountains of candy they bought off the food cart. Right when James was debating opening his chocolate frog package (his stomach did hurt by now, but surely another bite wouldn't hurt…) they heard loud voices and footsteps in the corridor.

It was another prefect, one James didn't know. He knocked on their door, announcing, "Everyone change into their school robes! We'll be arriving any moment!" he then quickly moved to the next door, and they heard him say the same thing. All three boys looked at each other nervously, and changed into their black robes, none voicing their concerns. They all gulped at the thought of arriving at the castle. Colin had gone back to his quiet state, and even Art looked like he might be sick. James struggled to remind himself of all the wonderful stories he had heard from his father, and not to remember his cousin's 'tales' (rumors) of the terrors at Hogwarts. He regretfully looked back at his belongings, which would be taken up to the castle for him. They were the only familiar things to him, right about now. He turned his back to them, and followed Colin and Art out into the cool mist surrounding the platform, and mentally prepared himself to start his new life.

A/N: _So, what do you think?? See that little green button? I would really appreciate even just one word 'good' or 'interesting' or two, like 'needs work'. Although, those work well if you give examples of what to change!_

_Still need a Beta, if anyone is interested, and please, if you enjoy this, I'd like to know. i have an entire plot planned in my head, and am going to write a couple more chapters tonight, so if I'm ever too busy, I still have something to upload. But, I really don't have time to write for this if no one is interested in reading. Even just three reviews telling me to continue, and I may be able to have two more chapters up by Friday!_

_Thanks everyone! _


	3. The Castle

A/N:_ Once again, the real Authors Note will be at the end, unless people like it here. But I tend to find it distracts. Just wanted to wish you all a happy reading, and thank you all again for the support!_

The three boys stood closer to each other, unintentionally, shivering in the cold mist. Much too cold for what James thought weather should be like this early in September! He perked up instantly, like a little cartoon, when he heard the familiar, gruff, deep voice.

"Firs' years! All firs' years to me! Ya all hear? This way; follow the lantern!" All the first years looked shocked at how high the lantern was held, but James quickly left the huddle of his friends, and ran to the half giant, to hug him around the waist- the highest point her could reach. The giant man laughed a throaty laugh. "How you holdin' up, James my boy?" He looked tenderly at the boy who quickly backed up do he could see the bearded face, and wild hair. He had to crane his neck quite a bit, but he didn't mind. Suddenly, he wasn't homesick, and he was thrilled to see his dream of going to this school finally coming true!

"Hagrid!" He exclaimed. "I've missed you! How come dad never lets me come on visits?" he asked, pouting a bit. Hagrid just laughed.

"I guess I can let 'im know you're the same as ever?" he asked with an eyebrow crooked. James looked at him confused, then realized what Hagrid meant.

"He asked to you check up on me?! And write him?!" he was furious.

"Now, now James. He and your mum are jus' worried, that's all. You're their firs' to come, after all. Now, if this is all the firs' years…" He said this part louder, and stood quickly, counting. "Yes, seems right. Ok, you lot, follow me, and keep quiet. You're gonna want to peace to see the most incredible sight you ever laid your eyes on."

The first years followed silently, in a single line through a lot of weeds, and down a slope, to the edge of a giant lake. There was a small group of boats there, and Hagrid led the students, some of whom looked frightened, to the shore.

"Now, ya lot, no more 'n four to a boat, and I get me own. Bein' so large and all." He settled into the first of the small fleet, and looked behind him to make sure everyone else was in. James had gotten in a boat with Colin and Art, and shortly after they were joined by a young girl who looked scared senseless at being with three boys in a boat. "All righty, then," Hargid took out what looked to be a bright pink umbrella, and carefully tapped his boat three times. As one unit, the whole small fleet of boats started into the lake.

"Wait one minute, one more, ah," Hagrid sighed, "around this corner's the castle.

As one, the group gasped at the sight. James hadn't thought he could be so surprised, having heard tales for years, all good and bad, from three years ago (his sort-of –cousin Teddy) or 20 years ago (His parents, aunts, uncles, etc.). But the castle was nothing as he had thought. It was majestic, rising up into a deep blue sky, that was already sprinkled with stars. The towers seemed to reach on forever, and the light gray stones almost glowed in the faint light. Many windows were lit up golden, casting a soft glow onto the grass in front. There, on the top most tower, was the Hogwarts Flag, the crest being a Gryffindor Lion, a Slytherin Serpent, a Hufflepuff Badger (A/N: that's correct, right?) and a Ravenclaw Raven. It was the most awesome sight James had ever seen, and guessing from his friend's shocked, excited, and slightly terrified faces, James guessed they felt the same way.

It felt like an eternity that they sat in the enchanted boats, on the lake, watching the castle approach. In reality, James knew it was barely 10 minutes. But soon, all too soon, the view was disappearing as they came upon the castle. They could now see it closer, and see the enormous front door, that even looked huge compared to Hagrid. Hagrid hustled them to the front door, and knocked three times, then stepped back. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a man James knew all too well. He needed to stop himself from running forward and hugging another familiar piece of his life. The man at the door gestured for them to come in, then turned to Hagrid.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid. Why don't you go into the Hall, and let them know we'll be in momentarily?"

Hagrid nodded, winked in James's direction, and started through the huge double doors on the far side of the entrance hall. The first years craned for a look, but the door closed too quickly. The man who had let them in laughed at the few groans, and the disappointed faces. "No need to worry, you'll all see it soon enough." He assured them. He led them to a small antechamber off the grand hall, and turned to look at the nervous faces.

He chuckled a bit. "Now, no need to be so terrified. Although, I remember being ready to wet my trousers, so I think I can sympathize", he laughed again as the students started to loosen up a bit, stand straighter, and some giggles were heard. "I, students, am Professor Longbottom. I was a student here myself twenty-odd years ago, and now I teach Herbology. It's required for all first year students, so I'm sure I'll be seeing you. Now, I have recently been granted the honor of being Deputy Headmaster for Headmistress McGonagall. She has been at this school many years, and was here when the great Albus Dumbledore himself was Headmaster. I am also the Head of Gryffindor House, and have been for five years and counting!" He winked at them here. "Although I was in Gryffindor myself, and have always been loyal to my house, all are special, and unique, and all have produced amazing witches and wizards over the years that Hogwarts has been proud of. So, no need to worry. Stay here a moment, and I will see if the Headmistress is ready for you."

Professor Longbottom left the room, but first sent James a huge smile, and a wink. James beamed back at him. Neville was like another uncle to him (not that James didn't have enough already…) him and James's father having been dorm mates all their Hogwarts years. In fact, Neville and his son and daughter were like family to the Weasleys, because he was friends with Ron and Ginny as well.

James looked at his friends who were looking at them with their jaws dropped.

He sighed. "Honestly, Mates, what are you trying to do? Catch flies in your mouths, or something? I think I know a couple toad that could give you hints." He winked. That seemed to get Art and Colin to their senses, or at least, enough for the questions to start.

It was, of course, Art. "You, know, and him, you, and the professor, deputy, and head, and Gryffindor, and WHAT?" Colin, though silent, seemed to feel the same confusion and bewilderment that Art did.

James sighed again. Maybe it would've been easier if he was muggle born, and didn't know anyone here. "Neville, um, professor Longbottom, I mean, went to school with my dad. He lived in my dad and uncle's dorm in Gryffindor tower, and in his last year, he and my mum became close as well. Oh, and he and my aunt were friends too." James stopped there, thinking to see if he'd forgotten anyone else who was close to Neville. Thinking not, he looked up to see Art open his mouth again.

"When you say-" luckily, he was cut off from his questions by Professor Longbottom coming into the room.

"Ok, first years. Please follow me."

No matter how many people he knew, how many times he had been told how simple the sorting was, or how excited he was, James had to force himself to put one foot in front of the other. He was suddenly so nervous he was shaking, along with most of the others. Professor Longbottom led them to the tall doors, and opened them to reveal the Hall. There were gasps, and the only thing James could think was

'Wow'

A/N: _Well, I have to say you are all amazing! Seeing the e-mails telling me of story alerts, favorites, and reviews has made me so happy! to those who reviewed and i replied, I told you I've been sick. When I'm sick, and home from school, I tend to get a lot planned and written. So, that should make it easier for me to update later, if it's written now. Unfortunately for me, I have Mono, so it's gonna be a while getting better. Fortunately for you, that means I'll be resting in bed a lot with my laptop!_

_Once again, a call for a Beta. I don't know if I need one, so in reviews, it would be helpful if someone could tell me. Please, speaking of reviews, keep reviewing! It's so nice, and that way you can tell me what has improved, or what can be improved for the next chapter! I also take suggestions for plot events. They may or may not be put in, but I love hearing ideas!_

_Sorry these authors notes are so long, by the way. i'll try and shorten them from now on. On that note, the chapters are getting longer too. Good or bad? I can shorten them if people want, because I have other good stopping points. Let me know. The info will all get in eventually, I just want preferences!_

_Again, the green button is waiting to be pressed! It barely takes a second! Thank you all, and keep a lookout for more!_


	4. Sorting and a Hat

A/N: _I am so, so sorry! I seem to have forgotten the disclaimer! Here it is: **I do not own the characters or setting, or ideas of the **_**Harry Potter**_** series. They all belong to the Amazing J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the plot, and all seven books, some in duplicate. But, I don't think that counts…**_

_On with the story. More Authors Note at the bottom…_

They were led by Professor Longbottom into a grand, huge room, a hall, at least a million miles high (James was prone to exaggeration) and full of more people than he ever thought he'd see in one place. The first years were led to stand in a straight line at the very front of the Hall, just below the table that (as far as James could see) had only professors sitting at it. He then looked out at the Hall, and gulped, before pulling himself higher, and standing tall. All of his family, grandparents, aunts, uncles, elder cousins, all of them had faced the multitudes of staring eyes. He could too. As long as they didn't see him shaking as he stood tall…

The Hall quieted as Professor Longbottom stood at the head of the room, obviously waiting patiently for quiet, before he began. Soon, the table by the door, under the red and gold banner, was quiet, followed by the blue table, and then the yellow, over to the other side of the room. That was the Slytherin table, James knew, and they seemed to be taking it upon themselves to make it difficult for the Gryffindor Head of House to gain control. However, the strict looking, older woman at the center of the professor's table (James knew from family this was Headmistress McGonagall) sent a glare to the green and silver clad students that prompted them to immediately stop talking. All was silent in the hall, and it seemed the most magical thing James had ever seen, even growing up in a full wizarding family.

The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, right now full of stars, with a glittering half moon. The only light, besides the moon, were the candles floating above the four tables, sending light glancing off the empty golden plates set in front of the students. It looked like something out of a dream.

As soon as everyone was silent, Professor Longbottom waved his want, and a small step stool appeared in front of him, directly beneath Headmistress McGonagall, and in front of the entire school. Another wave, and a tattered old wizard's hat appeared on it. James knew what it was, what it was for, but had no idea what it would do. Neither did most of the other first years, by the look of it. James jumped in surprise- landing rather heavily of Art's toe- when a rip opened near the rim, and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me!_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat, and I can top them all!_

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I can tell you where you ought to be!_

_You may belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart!_

_Their daring nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart!_

_Or you may belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those sorted there and kind, and unafraid of toil._

_Or you may belong in Ravenclaw,_

_Where brains and smarts are needed._

_Those Ravenclaws are in the front, and hardly ever leaded._

_Or it may be in Slytherin that you'll meet your true friends._

_Those cunning snakes will use their wits to achieve their very ends._

_So try me on, don't be afraid, and don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap! _

(A/N: So, so sorry! I tried to write my own, but was having soooo much trouble, so I decided to use most of the one from Harry's first year. Unfortunately, I didn't remember it very well, and my book one was lent out to a friend. I had to make up some lines. So, that's the best I could do for now. I can fix it later. Oh, and sorry for the interruption. )

The entire Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, gave a small bow to each of the four tables, and became still again. James distinctly heard woops coming from the Gryffindor table, and saw that it was Fred, and some of his friends.

Professor Longbottom was stepping forward again. "Now, as I call your name, please come up here and put the hat on. It will let us know which House you belong in, then you will go join your Housemates for dinner." He unrolled the scroll, cleared his throat, and began.

"Abbot, Liam!" a small, round-ish boy stepped nervously up to the hat, and put it on. It took about a minute, then the seam opened again and the hat called to the whole Hall- HUFFLEPUFF! The boy (Liam) hurried over to the correct table, and all the students cheered.

Professor Longbottom continued down his list, and eventually got past the A's, and B's, of which there were quite a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. He waited for quiet after "Bones, Andrew" (Ravenclaw), and continued on.

"Crabbe, Victoria" was the first Slytherin, and she proudly walked to her table. After everyone settled down, the list resumed.

"Creevey, Colin!" James was surprised when Colin Creevey was the boy from his compartment. He thought for a moment- he remembered hearing that name somewhere… He was so deep in thought he almost missed the Hat calling GRYFFINDOR! And Colin walking to the table that was cheering the loudest. After that, he zoned out a bit, hearing that there were a couple more Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws, a couple more Hufflepuffs, and some new Gryffindors. He noticed that they were on the P's, for Longbottom was going in alphabetical order. The girl on the stool was the same small, scared one from the boat. She had been called as "Patil, Albie", and the hat had deliberated for quite a few minutes, making people start to fidget, before calling to the Hall- GRYFFINDOR! The table with the red and gold cheered for Albie, as she almost ran to her new seat at her table, and collapsed.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat for silence, and soon the Hall was quiet again. James was beginning to shake again, as he guessed who was next from Neville's quick glance at him.

"Potter, James!" Suddenly, the Hall was not silent. People didn't even bother to whisper, but actually talked aloud.

"Potter?!"

"Bloody hell, really?"

"What did he say? Not what I thought, right…"

"Wait, _the_ potter?"

"He had a kid?"

"What did he say?"

"Which kid is it?"

"Wait! There he is!"

James had been nervous with all the talking and shouting, and had just now begun his way to Neville. He suddenly found about fifty fingers pointed at him, and every single person in the hall staring at him in surprise and fascination. Of course, this was Hogwarts, so every person was bright enough to be able to point, stare, and talk at the same time, so the noise level just went up. Not down. Unfortunately. Finally, Professor McGonagall had had enough.

She stood up at her seat. "Quiet! She snapped, her voice somehow magically magnified. The Hall fell silent immediately. "Good." She looked around at the students. "Next one who speaks at the wrong time will get a detention and a letter home." With one more look of satisfaction around the Hall, she sat. Professor Longbottom motioned for James to come forward, as he had frozen in place. He walked on shaky legs to the stool, and sat down. Neville gave him a kind look, then placed the hat on his head, where it fell straight over his eyes, and he looked into the black interior.

_Well, well, well. _The Hat could talk! _What have we here? Surely not a Potter?_

_ What do you know about my family? _James thought back, not wanting to seem like a moron talking out loud to a hat. Or himself. He wasn't sure which would be worse.

_The first Potter that I was remembering, though I have sorted them for generations, was James Potter, and he turned out to be the greatest troublemaker, brightest student, and most brilliant wizard that Hogwarts had seen in that generation._

_ I was named after my grandfather? _James thought, forgetting the hat could hear. It just chuckled- or the equivalent of a Hat chuckle.

_I would assume so. Then, of course, was your father, and I had trouble with that one. Same trouble with you. Brilliant, your mind, I mean, and Ravenclaw would make an excellent match. But, bravery is deep in there, along with a strong loyalty to your friends. However, you seem to be brilliant in a sly way, and Slytherin might be just the place for you!_

_NO, NO, NO! _Was all James was capable of thinking for a moment. Then, _Please, no. I'd much rather be in Gryffindor. My father's house. I'm a Potter, and, and, please no! I've heard all sorts of things about Slytherin, and I don't think I'd fit in! _Of course, that was James's more polite way of saying 'No, not Slytherin! I hate them and all they stand for!' But, he didn't think the Hat would go for that.

_Well, I suppose if you don't want Slytherin…_

_ Please, no…_

_ Very well, better be…_

GRYFFINDOR!

Out of the silence the Hall had been in, the greatest cheer of all came up, with several Gryffindors seeming to be yelling at friends/foes at other tables. James took off the Hat with a relieved sign, thanking Merlin, God, or whoever else was worth the thanks, and headed towards the table that was where he would be eating for the next seven years.

When he got to a seat at the end, he collapsed into it, then realized he was next to Colin. Colin clapped him of the back, with a nod, and turned towards the front. James realized that this was just Colin's quiet way of showing he was happy James was there, without having to speak over the hubbub. For, there was still cheering, shouting, and singing going on in the Hall, started, James saw, by Fred Weasley. Of course. After a few firecrackers from the end of McGonagall's wand, the hall quieted, and she gave them a stern look.

"Last warning. No more noise. Understood? The sorting is almost over, and we would prefer quiet." Which was her way of saying they demanded quiet. The Hall stayed the quiet it had been, and she sat again, with a nod at Professor Longbottom. James looked down the long table, and saw Fred and Vicki smile at him, and Fred gave him thumbs up. James grinned and looked back to the front, where thankfully, they were almost done.

There were only four more students standing in front, and Art was one. Come to think of it, James realized he didn't know Art's surname. Well, he'd find out soon. Sure enough, a moment later, after a tall girl ran to the Slytherin table, Neville cleared his throat and read,

"Thomas, Arthur" and Art walked slowly but surely up to the stool. He folded his long legs underneath him, and took the hat from the Professor. He let it fall low on his forehead. Apparently the Hat had an idea where to put him, because it didn't take nearly as long as James's sorting did. After just a moment or two, the hat cried

GRYFFINDOR! To thunderous applause. James clapped as hard as the rest of the table as Art handed the Hat back, and came running to the table. He looked relieved, and pleased, as he threw himself into the chair next to James. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but they needed to continue with the sorting.

Finally, at the end, "Zabini, Blair" went to SLYTHERIN! And everyone was ready for the feast. McGonagall stood up.

" Now, there are many start of term notices this year, but I don't want to keep hundreds of children and teenagers from their food. Not the brightest idea." There were several laughs around the room. "So, for now, I will just say- DIG IN!" There was clapping and cheering to this, but it quieted as the empty golden plates on the tables suddenly filled with food, and everyone was eating. It was more food than James had ever seen in one place (even at Weasley family dinners) and all he could do was fill a plate, and tuck in!

A/N: _Ok, I promise to try and make this short!_

_First off, I may be uploading again today, which is where we'll find out teachers for the year, etc. BUT, I would like some reviews first! So, keep that in mind! Everyone who reviewed already, thank you! And please, everyone who has reviewed or not, please review this one!_

_Also, I would like to apologize for the authors note in the middle. i felt it was necessary, but I try not to do that. I hate interruptions in stories. Also, I'm not sure if it's an apologizing thing, or a 'your welcome' thing, but these chapters seem to be getting long. is that a problem? because I was going to cut it off earlier, but at that point it was only 600 or so words. I felt like that was too short. opinions, please!_

_Oh, also, I am not the best at making up names, and such. So, I will be bringing old characters for teachers (mostly, i hope thats ok with everyone...) and a lot of students are going to be decedents/offspring of old characters. I felt because all wizarding families seem to be connected in some way, it wouldn't be a issue. However, it would be great to hear if there are any children of past characters from the HP books that you'd like to see as first years, or older students? I need just last names, unless, of course, you have a perfect first name. The I'd love that, too! Or, names for any made-up characters. I can do personalities, but names would be super helpful. Thanks!_

_Lastly, Thank You for all the support! I appreciate it so much, and it really keeps me going. That is actually what inspires me to write more and more!_

_-Books _


	5. Welcome Speech, and a Hooded Stranger

A/N: _Time for a Disclaimer! __**I, Books, Herby declare that I have no claim to the Harry Potter setting, characters, or the talk of what happened in the past! It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to share it with us! I do, however, own the books, but if I had written them, Fred, Sirius, and Dumbledore (along with many others) probably wouldn't have died. I'm not good with killing off favorite characters…**_

_On with the story! But, please be sure to check for an authors note at the end, in case I have something to say… which is, from my past notes, very likely! ;)_

The meal was delicious. Better than anything Grandma Molly could make! But, James would _never_ actually dare say that to her face! His mother had, after all, gotten her infamous temper from somewhere…

After the last of the pudding, treacle tart, and pastries were eaten, the students sat back patting their stomachs as the plates magically cleared. Some first year muggle borns looked amazed by this display. James looked at his two new friends, who were the only ones in the whole hall not looking at him weirdly. They had explained their parents had all known his parents, and many of his various aunts and uncles.

Art was just in the middle of describing a story he had heard from his father. "…and then, believe it or not, he landed on the ground in one piece! But, and hear this, he was coughing, as if he was going to throw up! And, what comes out, but the golden snitch!" he started roaring with laughter by the end of the sentence, and when he finished, both James and Colin were laughing with him.

"Wow." James was thoughtful. "I wonder why my dad never told me about that first match? Wait- did they win?" he looked at Art, who just nodded, still chuckling. "hmmm, interesting," James murmured.

"What's interesting?" a voice asked behind him. It was Fred, who appeared to have been on his way to confer with Professor McGonagall. "By the way, McGonagall's about to make her speech. What's interesting?"

"You're so rude; is it really any of your business?" James wondered aloud.

"No, but you're gonna tell me anyways, little cousin." He tried to ruffle James's black hair, but James dodged.

"Nothin' really. Art was just telling me about dad's first Quidditch match, but I'd never heard the story."

"Ah, yes." To James's displeasure, it seemed that Fred knew the story. "Dad told me, but only because I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. It was his first year, and dad, along with Uncle Fred, were the Gryffindor team Beaters. Your dad wasn't technically allowed on the team as a first year, but they made some kind of exception. He didn't want his kids knowing of his embarrassing first match!" Fred winked at James, who was about to respond when McGonagall stood up.

"Students who are wandering, please take your seats. You will be able to catch up with friends in a moment." She waited a moment then added, "That includes you, Mr. Weasley. You remind me so much of your father and his brother…" She trailed off at the end. Everyone in the hall that knew, was related, or was a Weasley started laughing at that, knowing the truth in her words. Fred flashed her a quick smile, patted James on the head, and went back down the table to take a place beside his three best friends/causers-of ruckus: Richard Jordan, Allie Wood, and Frank Longbottom. McGonagall took another slow look around, and satisfied that all eyes were on her, continued.

"Hello students. Welcome, and welcome back. I'm sure this will be another wonderful year, and I look forward to it. Now, a few items of notice. First off, I'm sad to say that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Heald, had to leave after five years of working here. He and his family are moving to California." She looked a bit peeved at that, as if Californians were other creatures, which could be true, for all they knew. "But, at least we kept one for longer than a year!" several of the eldest students chuckled a bit, along with James and a handful of other first years. It seemed that Colin and Art's parents had told them the same tales of year after year of new DADA professors.

"Now, unfortunately, we were not able to find a replacement." There were shocked looks all around the hall. Never, had there been an empty post at the beginning of term. "I have a temporary teacher coming, but I only owled him last night, because I was hoping my other option would come through. But, it didn't, so he should be arriving tomorrow in time for class." Several students pointed to the empty seat at the Professor's table, which had been unnoticed as empty till now. "Another new addition is Professor Lovegood, who has been teaching Divination, so she's not really new. However, at her suggestion we are adding a new class for all first and second years. She will be teaching Astronomy, but with an Astrology perspective, so the students are exposed to that before deciding on electives for third year and above. As well, Hagrid has rejoined as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, after his unfortunate incident with the, um, Skrewts." She looked confused, and glanced back at Hagrid, as if looking for confirmation that was the creature. He just nodded happily, and James noticed some scars on his face and arms that he hadn't seen in the dark. "He had a replacement for last year, but is able to rejoin the staff this year. The class is still only for third years and up, to answer some questions I received over the summer." A couple second years looked disappointed at that.

"Our last new teacher is Professor Greengrass. She will be taking over the potions classes and as Head of Slytherin house. As you all know, we have not been able to keep a Potions Master, and the last one was also head of the house. She will do well. Last announcement, in terms of teachers, is that I will be returning to my old post of Transfiguration Professor. Professor Hobbes retired last year after almost 18 years at the school, and he now wants to live quietly with his wife and children. Because I obviously have many duties as Headmistress, Professor Longbottom will be picking up extra tasks that I am not able to do myself.

"Now, onto rules! Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest, is, well, forbidden. For obvious reasons, so no going in, at all!" She seemed to be looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table, and Fred and his crowd were looking a little too innocent. "Also, he wants you all to remember no magic in the halls between classes, and also to keep in mind that all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are strictly forbidden, and any found will result in detention."

"HEY!" A loud voice from the end of the Gryffindor table called loudly, and in a rather insulted tone. "What wrong with them!?"

James just sighed. It was Fred, of course. At the inquiring looks from his friends, he explained in a murmur, "Fred's dad owns the shop. And his parents both run it, with help from the whole family, really. I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle George figured out a way to fill his son's whole trunk with shrunken merchandise, so he shouldn't be so upset. I guess an 'insult' to the store is like an insult to him, in some weird way."

Both his friends laughed at this, but seemed awed that James knew the owner of the store. It was a large chain, by now, with over ten locations. The products they sold were popular all over the wizarding world.

McGonagall, oblivious to this little side conversation, had merely giving Fred a look that caused him to fall instantly silent, and continued. She was in the middle of some sort of rule recitation when James looked up.

"… so, of course, to that affect, no transportable swamps are allowed." It seemed to be a new rule that Filch had been trying to get made for a couple decades. Fred laughed, and James assumed it had something to do with his Uncle.

"So, I think that is all for tonight! It has been a long day for all of us, and I'm sure you can all use sleep. Class schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow morning. Prefects, if you could please-" but at this she was cut off but the great big door opening. The tables instantly shifted their gaze from the Headmistress to the newcomer. The Gryffindors were closest as the tall cloaked figured walked briskly in. James felt there was something familiar about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something very suspicious about the way he had his hood up- no rain, no wind, and besides, he was indoors now! He seemed to have something to hide, and he wouldn't look at any students, and seemed in a hurry to reach McGonagall, who was grinning. She looked as if Christmas had come early (A/N: Sorry, couldn't help but use that line!).

This, they all realized, as the watched the figure embrace McGonagall, must be the new DADA professor. She must know him well to ask for a favor on such short notice, plus, they saw she was hugging him like a long-lost grandson.

She pointed to the seat to her right, as Longbottom was sitting on her left.

"Students! This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! He arrived early, wanting to catch you all before the feast ended. So, please welcome Professor-

A/N: _Yep, that's where I'm ending! And no, not because I don't know who it is. I know exactly who, but I wanted to figure out the perfect way to introduce them. I have given no clues at all, but if anyone can guess, they'll be my new favorite person!_

_So, thanks for reading, and please take a second of your time to press that little green button! It makes me so, so happy to get reviews, and I try to personally answer all of them. Thank you, also, to all my amazing reviewers! And I also keep getting favorited and put on story alerts! You all are amazing, and I thank you, yet again. This is my first real story, and it means so, so much to me._


	6. New DADA Professor!

A/N: _ Hello! Normal Disclaimer: __**No, I am not J.K. Rowling, as much as I would like to be. **_

_So, on with the story! Please read at the end, and review. Enjoy! :)_

_Oh, and here's the last part of the last chapter, as a reminder, and because of where it left off…_

_Professor McGonagall is speaking…_

"Students! This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor! He arrived early, wanting to catch you all before the feast ended. So, please welcome Professor Lupin!

With that, the new DADA professor threw his hood off, and James knew why he had kept it on. His hair was a bright turquoise today- the color it often got when he was nervous, and he hadn't managed to control his metamorphasus yet in those situations. He must have wanted to make a grand unveiling, if he couldn't help it anyways. Yes, James knew this man very well.

Without thinking, he stood up, yelling "TEDDY!" and grinning so widely, he felt his face would fall apart. He then noticed the whole student population, and most of the staff, looking at him oddly. And he realized what he had just done his first night at Hogwarts, would label him as 'weird'. The whole situation suddenly seemed oddly funny to him. James supposed he was just tired. Everything just turned funnier, though, when Teddy turned to him.

"Jamie! Well, well, well! It seems you managed to get yourself into Gryffindor, yeah? Your dad'll be pleased. Shall I send him an owl?" Teddy looked completely comfortable standing there having a conversation, but James, who had sunk back into his seat, was uncomfortably aware of the stares they were getting, and just nodded. Teddy gave a little nod of approval, and turned to Professor McGonagall. She was watching the proceedings with something rather close to amusement. When Teddy looked at her, though, the entire rest of the school did as well. She gestured to the seat next to her again, as he had never taken the seat, and turned to face the students as he got settled.

"Well, I am pleased to introduce your new Defense teacher! He traveled a long way quickly, and for that, we thank him. This is Professor Theodore Lupin. He only graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years ago, but in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he will be invaluable as a teacher. His parents were two of the greatest fighters in the Battle of Hogwarts, and his grandmother is as strong of a witch as they come, from a very prominent family. His other family, through his Godfather, are some of the greatest witches and wizards of the age, and have taught him everything he knows today about the subject. I think he knows more than a teacher twice his age might know. So, we thank you, Professor Lupin, for being here today."

The students clapped a bit at the end of this speech, and some whispering started, most at the young age of their new DADA professor. He would have a difficult time controlling some of the older students, James guessed. But, the most whispering was happening at the Gryffindor table, where many of Teddy's "relatives" were seated. They were all explaining to their friends who he was, and who his family, that McGonagall had mentioned, was. McGonagall clapped her hands for silence, waiting for everyone to be finished, and said "Now, Prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories. First years, follow the prefects, and make sure you watch where you are going. Teachers will not allow tardiness, even if you get lost. You will all also learn how to get into your various common rooms. Good night, everyone, and we will see you at breakfast!"

Chairs were heard scraping against the floor as everyone stood up. The Gryffindors were first out of the room, to James's relief. He was beginning to think there would be a whole in the back of his new school robes from all the staring! He wondered what that was about… probably because he made a fool of himself, and knew a teacher so well to boot… and Teddy hadn't made it much better by making idle conversation in the middle of the hall, in front of everybody…

A/N: _ I know this is short, especially compared to all my other chapters. They're normally a lot longer. I wrote this, and figured that was the best place to stop, because I just wasn't feeling this chapter. Too excited for the next one, I guess. Haha. This one just seemed to want to end here. Any more I wrote didn't turn out right._

_Again, sorry. This was mostly a filler chapter. I consider it my first, and hope it will be one-of-a-kind. Don't want to get into a habit of writing fillers. Um, also, I have a question for people. When you review, please tell me your thoughts on my writing a story about Ginny's 6__th__ year at Hogwarts- when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on their 'trip' instead of their 7__th__ year. I keep getting ideas floating around my head for that, and I'm beginning to think it's interfering a bit with this story. So, an opinion would be great! I may end up writing it anyway, but I know I'd prefer some responses._

_On that note, please, please review! It takes less than a minute, to press that green button, and leave even a one word reply! Just so I know that the many people viewing it, actually have an opinion! Even if it's that there's something you don't like! Then I know what to change next time!_

_So sorry this is so long! I'll end it here, before it's the same length as my short chapter! Haha._

_-Books_


	7. Morning Person

James noticed random things as the Gryffindor first years followed the prefects upstairs.

_ That portrait just ran down the whole hall of frames!_

_ Three staircases, and still there's more?!_

_ That staircase just moved, and is now pointing the opposite way…_

_ Vicki's talking… something I'm supposed to be listening to?_

_ Boy's bathroom over there- need to remember that._

And finally

_ Wow! That's a fat lady in that picture!_

Vicki was, once again, talking. "Now, this here's the Fat Lady. She, well her portrait, is the entrance to Gryffindor tower."

"Hello! New first years- how exciting!" The Fat Lady did indeed look excited as she tried to look over the crowd of students, as if memorizing faces. She grinned, and asked, "Password?"

"Now, remember this." Vicki instructed the first years, then turned to the portrait and announced proudly, "Felix Felicis!" James muttered it under his breath a few times, trying to commit it to memory. When he got pushed in the back, he realized it was time to enter, and he struggled a bit climbing into the common room. Arriving in the large circular room, it was just too much to take in. It had been a long, exhausting day, and this was just added on top. It was great and amazing room, but with a last glance at the roaring fire, soft-looking couches, and huge Gryffindor flag, he followed Fred up the boy's staircase to his dorm. He, Art, and Colin shared with a small boy, Tim, and another, slightly taller boy, Lyon. The humor of him being in Gryffindor house was not lost on the boys as the found their trunks by their beds.

They introduced themselves to each other as they all struggled to get heavy-feeling limbs into pajama legs and arms. Each boy eventually collapsed into their own soft, luxurious (after the long day) four poster bed, and fell asleep. James thought he might have heard Colin wishing him a good night, but before he was sure and could answer, he was fast asleep.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Far, far too early for James, who was not ready to face the day. Just another hour, or two… then he could get up for lunch! He was very excited about this idea, and turned over to go to sleep again. He vaguely heard the other inhabitants of the dormitory talking as he lay in bed.

"Should- should we wake him?" that quiet voice had to be Colin, and it seemed only Art had heard him. Art, however, had no problem with being as loud as possible.

"Of course!" he nearly boomed, "we don't want him to miss his first morning at Hogwarts, do we? What kind of friends would we be?!" he seemed simply appalled by the idea, but James thought it sounded kind of nice. Sleeping in, that is. Well, he never was a morning person. His parents usually needed to shoot him with water from their wands to get him up. Not that he would ever, ever tell him dorm mates that. They'd use that information.

"Well, then, Art the Smart, what do _you_ propose we do?" That had to be Tim, who was small for his age, but had already shown them his personality was bigger than expected.

"How should I know? I just know he needs to get up!"

"Um, maybe we should-" but Lyon was rudely cut off by a pounding on the first year door.

"Is everything ok in there!?"

Lyon went to open it. "Yes, but who are you?" He looked out suspiciously as everyone else chuckled slightly. Except James, who had groaned.

"The name's Fred Weasley." James groaned again. "I'm the 5th year prefect so I thought it would be my duty to make sure our new first year boys didn't miss breakfast." Of course Fred would be the prefect most concerned about food, James thought sarcastically. "You do know it's starting any moment? And Longbottom's sure to be handing out the class schedules soon."

At that, Lyon, Tim, and Art quickly left the room, shoving past Fred. Fred stood there, looking at Colin. "Creevey, right?" Colin just nodded. "Everything ok? You want to come for breakfast?"

"Um, no, I mean, yes, but, well…" he just pointed at James's bed. "He won't get up." Was Colin's simple statement. But it was enough for Fred, who had slept in the same house with James on more than several occasions.

"Oh, bloody hell…" he murmured, walking over to James. "Jamie, you have one minute to get out of that bed, or I'll pull an aunt Ginny on you, and I mean it! It's your first morning at Hogwarts, for crying out loud! How do you think your parents, in fact your whole family, would react if they thought you weren't interested in school? Plus, I have it on good authority that the first years have a great first day of classes! So, you getting up?" When he only received a grunt of annoyance from the lump under the covers, he sighed. "All right then, it's your own fault…"

With one quick motion, Fred pulled the heavy blankets to the end of the four poster, and pulled his wand out. A very heavy spray of cold water hit James, who was obviously not thinking Fred would actually carry out his threat. He jumped, and lunged at Fred, who ducked aside. Fred just chuckled as James stood there, sopping wet, shivering, tired, and furious. He waved his wand, and James dried immediately.

"_I _am going to breakfast, because unlike _you_, I know that a hearty meal is needed to survive in this madhouse-of-a-school." With his head held pompously high (like a rather bad impression of Uncle Percy) Fred marched out of the room, leaving a stunned looking Colin staring, and James hurrying to get into some clean robes. He finished, and grabbing Colin's arm, yanking him out of his daze, and out of the room. As they ran to the common room, James's thoughts caught up with him.

"Um, thanks, Colin, for waiting for me," he began, rather awkwardly. Colin merely gave an 'it's nothing' shrug, but James wasn't done. "I guess I have never really been a morning person, and my mum normally has to force me up- if you didn't get that from Fred's speech." Colin cracked a grin here, and nodded.

"Fred, he's something, all right."

James laughed. "He most certainly is! Just, thank you for staying. I might have missed breakfast, otherwise, coz the others left. I don't think I could make it today on no food." He took a look at Colin as the headed down the Grand Staircase. "I mean, are you as nervous as I am?" He asked a bit timidly, but really very curious.

Colin looked up the couple inches at him. "I don't really know compared to you, not being in your head, but I know I am _very_ nervous, and Art's enthusiasm for life isn't helping so much.

They shared a slight laugh together, and headed into the Great Hall for breakfast, and to get their first day started.

A/N:_ It's a little bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to give insight to a little more of James's character, and give him a little more personality. If my parents had wands, that would be how _I _would be woken up! That scene could have been a daily occurrence at my house! ;)_

_Let me know what you think, and more will be soon! Classes start today!_

If anyone is interested, I have an outline of what I think their first day of classes will be. First Year Gryffindor's will have Monday-Wednesday schedules, Tuesday-Thursday schedules, and Friday will be a day with unique schedules- possibly a free afternoon/ morning, and maybe a double class or two? Not sure yet. Anyways…

Monday & Wednesday- Gryffindor 1st Years

Roughly 6:30-7:30 Breakfast

8:00- 10:00 Herbology (in Greenhouse 1)

10:00- 12:00 Transfiguration

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:00-2:00 Rest and Study Hall

2:30- 4:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts

4:30- 5:00 (optional) Practical defense training*

5:00- 6:00 Free time/clean up/ cat nap

6:00- 7:30 Dinner

~Rest of night to selves. Curfew is 10pm on weeknights.~

* While the DADA class is both theory and practical, they have a lesson plan, notes, tests, etc, as well as practicing spells. Teddy came up with an idea that Mondays all first years can come to get spell trainings, and Tuesdays second years, and Wednesdays will be third and fourth, Thursdays fifth and sixth, and Fridays are for seventh. These are optional because they are not a class, but help with spell work, training, dueling, etc. Teddy thinks that they should have all the necessary skills in case they are ever in need, and takes it has his responsibility to teach them. If a half hour is not enough, they can stay into their free-time a bit- he doesn't mind.


	8. Devil Snare and an Animagus

James and Colin sat at the Gryffindor table, in two seats that appeared to have been left for them by their dorm mates. Art and Tim were sitting on one side, across from Lyon, who was next to the empty seats. Colin moved back for James to sit beside Lyon, and then Colin flopped into the last place.

"Well, I would thank you all for waiting for us, except, oh wait, you didn't." James gave his companions an exaggerated glare, before laughing a bit at their guilty expressions. "Eh, we're not really mad. Sorry I'm a bit of a pain to get up in the morning."

"_That_, my friend, is a gross understatement." It was Vicki walking down the table to meet her friends. "You are an absolute terror in the mornings! I just talked to Fred, by the way…"

James gave her a glare, and she laughed. After a pat on the head, and dodging his slap, she moved past them. James sighed. "Why, oh why do I have to be surrounded by obnoxious relatives?" He cried to the ceiling, which was a lovely blue with soft clouds floating by.

"Well," an unexpected voice answered, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be related to the Weasleys. In my time there were almost as many as there are now, and not one could go a day without at least five interactions with another." James looked up into the laughing eyes of Professor Longbottom.

The other students looked over at the Professor. He explained, "I've known the Weasley clan for years, lets just leave it at that. Anyone care to see their schedules?" The first years' hands all immediately reached out, competing for the first schedule. Longbottom laughed and quickly handed them around, then moved to the next group at the table, leaving the boys to quickly skim the sheets of parchment.

"Oho! Herbology first. That should be fun, but it's going to be freezing in the greenhouses!" The other first years nodded in agreement with Tim, then gathered up their bags, books, and leftover toast, before beginning the trek to the greenhouse.

It turned out that Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shared Herbology on Mondays and Wednesdays. The two houses stood shivering outside the large glass doors of Greenhouse one, wondering how is could come to be so cold when it was only the second day of September!

"James," a quiet Colin inquired, "do you have an extra scarf like that?" He was pointing at James's Gryffindor scarf- a relic from his father's days at Hogwarts. It was old, and a bit faded, but still as warm as ever!

"Nope, sorry Colin." At Colin's disappointed, "'s alright." James thought a moment.

"I think this one was made by my Grandmum Molly when my dad was starting his seventh year. She made them for her kids still in school, my dad, and my aunt. I could ask her to make you one, if you like?" he left it at a question, but before Colin could answer, the rest of the crowd broke in.

"James, seriously, your Grandmum made that?"

"Do you think she could make me one?"

"And me too?"

James simply laughed at their eager expressions. "Sure, I'll ask her for Christmas. With all her kids grown up, and the grandkids only over for visits, she knits more than ever now!" Their laughter was interrupted by Professor Longbottom, who had come to save them from the cold.

"All right, first years! Into the Greenhouse please!" He had unlocked the door, and stood to the side as the students filed in first.

They crowded around the various worktables in the room, four to a table. Art, Colin, and James were at one, as Tim and Lyon ended up next to them. James's table was joined by a small boy with dreadlocks, and a huge, beaming grin.

"Hullo, mates! The name's Luke, and I'm a first year Ravenclaw!" He was smiling at them still, and it was a bit unnerving.

"Uh, James."

"Colin."

"Art! Nice to meet you!" Of course, it was Art who was able to form a complete sentence.

Before their companion could speak again, they were interrupted by a voice from the front of the room.

"Class! Attention please!" Silence fell. "I am Professor Longbottom, as you all most likely heard at the speech last night. Head of Gryffindor, Deputy Head, and Professor of Herbology! I am equally proud of all my posts. I do not live on Hogwarts grounds, I live above the Leaky Cauldron, which is owned by my wife's family. She runs it, along with my daughter. My son is a fifth year in Gryffindor this year. So, that's background on me! Any questions, or shall we continue with the lesson?" He looked around at them, and when no hands raised continued with the plan.

"He's nice," Colin whispered to James.

"Yes, but shhh." Was the murmured response. Colin just grinned.

Longbottom went over to a table, and threw the covering off. It was a deep wood contraption, filled completely with soil, and it had soft-looking, long tendrils growing upwards. The long twisting plant tendrils were heaped over each other, and twined around, until it was a mess of plant matter.

Longbottom looked at the students. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" He looked around for a moment. "No? Hasn't anybody opened their _Plants and Herbs of the Magical World_ yet?" James gulped guiltily. While Aunt Hermione had told him to look at his books, the only one he did was Transfiguration. It was so interesting that he had forgotten all about the rest of his subjects. "Well," their teacher continued, "will this help?" He walked over to the plant, and put his hand on top on the mass. A few students gasped, and the rest gaped.

The plant had started to get a tight grip on Longbottom's hand, and started to twine up his arm at an alarming rate! Longbottom calmly took his wand out of his robes (with the unoccupied hand, of course) and pointed it at the plant.

With a murmured incantation, and a slight wand wave, flames shot out of his wand and flew at the plant. It quickly shrank away from the bright, flickering flames, and Longbottom conjured up a glass jar to capture the fire with.

He looked at the class, calmly, and as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. For the first years, in their first class, on their first day at Hogwarts, this was very much out of the ordinary. All of them were staring at them, mouths open, except James. He was straining, to think. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had told him a story once, while babysitting him. Something about under the school, dark, light…

"Does that help?" Longbottom asked. "Does anyone have any idea what this is? It likes places that are dark and damp best, and it doesn't like light or fire. Of course, being witches and wizards here, we don't need wood to light one, a simple spell-"

But that sentence had figured it out for James.

"Devil Snare! It was under the school!" Everyone turned to look at him, surprised. Professor Longbottom turned as well.

"Very good, James! Five points to Gryffindor for previous knowledge. Though, I am curious to know what 'under the school' has to do with it."

James turned red, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to blurt that part out. "Um, nothing, really, just a story Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron told me 'bout their first year…" He trailed off. Great, now everyone would think he was a wacko, the Professor included. Longbottom just smiled though.

"Ah, of course. That, though, is another story for another time. Now, come close everyone, and bring yours books, parchment, and a quill. You will all be observing and sketching the plant. Then, I would like you to turn to page thirty-four, and read the section about Devil Snare, and its uses."

The class continued in quiet, with only the rustling of book pages, and the scratching of quills to show that everyone was busy. James had just finished the sketch, and was starting on the reading, when the teacher put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, James, I never heard about that story in full- I was part of the very beginning, and I saw them all at the end." It took James a moment to understand what Professor Longbottom was saying, but then he nodded his understanding. "So, if you'd care to join me for tea sometime, I'd love to hear all sorts of stories you've heard. Just catching up, you see, since I haven't seen any of your family in so long."

James just nodded again. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Wonderful! Now, keep reading." He moved on to see how other students were coming along.

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, and then they all looked up at the sound of Professor Longbottom's voice.

"Well, now, that was a very productive class! Please pack up, and lets see… ah, yes. Homework." A collective groan was heard throughout the greenhouse. "Now, now, nothing too painful. I know what first year was like, but that doesn't mean I'll be easy all year!" He looked around to make sure his point came across. "Now, I think that one scroll on Devil Snare, with its different uses, appearances, the ways to deal with it, and its origins, shouldn't be too hard. All the information you need is in your books. Due first thing in class Wednesday. Class dismissed!" With that, the first years streamed through the doors, Ravenclaws headed one way, and Gryffindors up the marble staircase, to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

As they walked into the room, none of the Gryffindor first years quite knew what was going on. The room was dark, with curtains over the windows, but the door was open. This class was for their house alone, so they stood outside quietly by themselves, wondering what to do.

The small girl from the boat, Albie, James remembered, came over to the group of boys.

"Sorry, but we were just wondering if any of you know what we should be doing?" She noticed that all the other boys turned to one standing in on the side of their group, one with dark hair, and brown eyes with a faraway look to them. She remembered him from the sorting- he was James Potter. He quickly snapped back to the present when Art, a tall dark boy, kicked him.

James noticed all his friends staring at him. He raised his hands, in the gesture of innocence. "Don't look at me! Just because I know McGonagall through my parents doesn't mean I know everything about this place! Merlin, are you all going to do that all year?" he was thoroughly exasperated with his friends by this point.

They just looked at him. Albie decided that they weren't going to speak, and spoke up herself. "Well, we were just going to head in, seeing as how the door's open, and all. You want to join us?" She looked over at her friends, and nodded. They headed through the door, and Albie turned to follow, with a "Well?" aimed over her shoulder at the group. James shrugged, and followed her, the rest of the group at his back.

Once inside, they all found seats at the wooden desks. James found Colin at his right, (Art was on the other side of Colin) and Albie at his left. They were in the first row, and therefore had the best view when a tabby cat daintily walked into the room, and leaped to perch on the desk. James grinned widely, and laughed.

Colin leaned over. "James? What is it?" James just shook his head, and gestured to the front of the room.

The tabby was sitting there, observing the silent class. Then, with a dive off the front of the desk, it turned into Professor McGonagall! The entire class gasped, except for James, who laughed. He remembered when he found a "lost" kitten in the Burrow's garden, and had begged his father to adopt it. That is, until Harry came outside, laughed, and asked the cat to stop teasing his son.

McGonagall smiled around at the shocked faces, until Art burst out, "That was bloody brilliant, Professor! Do it again?" He looked eagerly up at her.

"Language, please, in my class." She looked at him over the top of her spectacles, and Art looked a bit guilty, but still enthusiastic. "Maybe another time. We have a lesson! Class, I am your headmistress, but in this room Professor McGonagall will suffice. We have an exciting year, and I am looking forward to it! Now, you have a long way to go until you will do any human or animal transfiguration, so shall we get started?"

A hand shot up in the back of the room and McGonagall nodded, "yes?" to the student.

"Please, Professor, my mum has told me about transfiguration a bit, and never mentioned anything like that."

"Ah, yes, and there is a reason for that, Miss…"

"Black, professor, Antlia Black." At the name, McGonagall looked almost sad, for a moment, if her stern expression could look that way, but she simply nodded. James thought he must have been mistaken, because the next moment, she looked the same as always.

"Well class, does anybody have a reason?" She looked around, and her eyes lingered on James, but she didn't seem to want to call on him without his volunteering.

He reluctantly raised his hand, feeling a bit like his aunt from stories.

"Yes! Mr. Potter, what can you tell us?"

"Well, are you an animagus, Professor?" he asked, knowing full well she was. She knew as well that he knew, but played along.

"Right you are, Mr. Potter! I am an animagus. What can you tell the class about them?"

With that, the class was up and rolling, moving from animagus wizards, to transfiguration theory in general, then to trying to turn matchsticks into needles. No one in the class was able to complete the task, and as homework, they were required to bring three transfigured matches into class, as needles.

"And, incase anyone would feel it necessary to just bring a needle to class, know that I can see if it was transfigured with a single spell! Plus, you will be required to turn it back during your lesson Wednesday! Class dismissed."

They all hurried to pack their bags, and put the matchsticks away. After this was lunch, and they all wanted to hurry. After all, all this activity required food to sustain them. Plus, James thought, at the rate they were going they would have hours of homework that night. And no one could do homework on an empty stomach!

A/N:_ Hope that it's ok it's so long! After lunch is their first DADA lesson, and then their first day is almost over!_

_ Please, please, please let me know what you think! In terms of plot, characters, etc. I really want to know! Even if it's all constructive- it will help me learn!_

_Also, I'd love it if anyone would take a look at/review some of my other stories._

The First Weasley to Arrive_ is a one-shot of Victoire's sorting, though I can add on with other Weasley sortings, if you'd like._

The First Kiss_ is something I've been thinking about for a while. It's going to be a two-shot of Ginny Weasley's POV after that fateful Quidditch match in Harry's sixth year. Chapter one is in the common room, and chapter two will be the walk afterwards- the one we never get to hear about!_

_So, thank you to everyone for reading, and to all my faithful reviewers for sticking by me! I hope it's been good so far. Please, remember to press that green button, and keep a lookout for more chapters!_

_For Info on the Schedule:_

Monday & Wednesday- Gryffindor 1st Years

Roughly 6:30-7:30 Breakfast

8:00- 10:00 Herbology (in Greenhouse 1)

10:00- 12:00 Transfiguration

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:00-2:00 Rest and Study Hall

2:30- 4:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts

4:30- 5:00 (optional) Practical defense training*

5:00- 6:00 Free time/clean up/ cat nap

6:00- 7:30 Dinner

~Rest of night to selves. Curfew is 9pm on weeknights.~

* While the DADA class is both theory and practical, they have a lesson plan, notes, tests, etc, as well as practicing spells. Teddy came up with an idea that Mondays all first years can come to get spell trainings, and Tuesdays second years, and Wednesdays will be third and fourth, Thursdays fifth and sixth, and Fridays are for seventh. These are optional because they are not a class, but help with spell work, training, dueling, etc. Teddy thinks that they should have all the necessary skills in case they are ever in need, and takes it has his responsibility to teach them. If a half hour is not enough, they can stay into their free-time a bit- he doesn't mind.


	9. Author's Note: DISCONTINUED

Hello All!

I am so sorry, because I'm sure the numerous people who have this story on Alert or Favorites were really excited to see it was updated, only to see a stupid Author's note! I'm sorry that this is just an Author's Note, though I had promised myself never to do this because of how much I dislike them. However, circumstances couldn't be helped. I know how disappointing this is, and I just want to say that you're all the best readers/reviewers ever, for all the responses I have gotten on this story!

I am writing today to explain my absence from updating. A) I had mono for six months last school year, and didn't really do anything at all. B) I am all out of motivation for it. I didn't have a clear picture of where I wanted it to go, and that was my mistake. I am very sorry, but this story is **DISCONTINUED **as of today.

About this, I am willing to let someone 'adopt' it, if anyone is interested. If not, it'll be labeled as a complete, or I'll delete it. But let me know if you want to take it over, and I'll be happy to bounce ideas around with someone, give some ideas for plot and certain scenes that I was picturing, or help with editing and beta-ing. Just send me a message.

Lastly, check out my profile page. I have ideas for four stories (actually, more, but I'm only going to actually use four. I seem to always get more plot bunnies than I know what to do with!), and these stories will be finished on my computer before I even upload the prologue. This way even if there's spelling or grammar mistakes, I at least know that I have the plot figured out and going somewhere. So read the summaries on my profile- two are Harry Potter, and two Tamara Pierce. I said it there, but I'll say it here too: write and tell me which you're most interested in, and you'll get the prologue/chapter 1 (depending on which story) of the one you want, unedited, but still good to read. The one I get the most enthusiastic responses from will probably be worked on more than the others.

Oh, and I might also make a poll, so you can read the summaries and then vote, but that way you don't get the preview, so you should message too!

I am sorry, and I hope that no one is too mad at me (should I be on the lookout for overripe tomatoes?)

Hope everyone's having a good summer!

Love From,

Books


End file.
